the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
New Balloons/Novelty Balloons/Balloonicles/Floats are Development in Macy's Parade Studio
New Giant Helium Balloons #Robin from Teen Titans #Rocky and Bullwinkle (2nd and 3rd Version) #Batman #Molly and Gil #Juniper Lee #Tony the Tiger #Big Bird (3rd Version) #Holiday Barney (3rd Version) #Sorcerer Mickey Mouse (5th Version) #Hiro & Baymax #Tom and Jerry #Catboy, Owlette and Gekko #Junior from Storks #Toothless, Hiccup & Astrid (2nd Version) #Gheegur from My Singing Monsters #Kayna from My Singing Monsters #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Bugs Bunny (2nd Version) #Mike, Lu, Og and Lancelot from Mike Lu and Og #Talking Tom #Rabbids in a Spaceship #Shrek, Donkey and Puss in Boots (2nd Version) #Lincoln Loud #Maggie Pesky #Fox McCloud #Jet the Hawk from Sonic Riders #Tutenstein #Samurai Jack #Simba from The Lion Guard #M&M's (2nd Version) #Super Grover 2.0 (2nd Version) #Polvina, Ester and Tubarina from Sea Princesses #The Pink Panther (2nd Version) #Mighty Mouse (2nd Version) #Joy from Inside Out #Gumball Watterson #Bart Simpson (2nd Version) #Ernest the Vampire #Star Butterfly #Rover Dangerfield #Scott, Leonard, Mr. Jolly, and Pretty Boy from Disney's Teacher's Pet with Hang-Glider #Little Einsteins #Shaun the Sheep #Buster Moon #Kipper the Dog with Helicopter #Homer Simpson from The Simpsons #King Pen from Skylanders #Jake and the Never Land Pirates #XJ9 Jenny from My Life as a Teenage Robot #Pororo The Little Penguin #Maxwell from Scribblenauts #Octonauts #Fanboy and Chum Chum #Pat and Stan #Rizegreymon #Bunnicula #Iron Man #Geico #Fred Flintstone #Elmo #Miles "Tails" Power #Robloxian with his Jetpack #Buddy, Jovie, Michael, Walter & Emily on Santa's Sleigh #Chcuk E. Cheese #Crazy Frog #Caillou #Wreck-It Ralph with Vanellope Von Schweetz #Jessie from Toy Story #Winnie the Pooh #Zoe (Sesame Street) #Oscar the Grouch #Cookie Monster #Ernie & Bert #Sofia the First #Princess Twilight Sparkle #Pucca & Garu #Spider-Man (3rd Version) #Smurfette #Moana & Maui #Crash Bandicoot #Franklin the Turtle #Gonzo the Great #Red Fraggle New Novelty Balloons #Rowlet #The Very Hungry Caterpillar #Christmas Lights #Peep, Chirp and Quack #Wide Eye the Owl, Little Hoot and Flea #Major Clanger #Dodo Bird #Orinoco Womble #Gingy from Shrek #Zazu from The Lion Guard #Spaceman (2nd Version) #Toy Soldier (2nd Version) #Nantucket Sea Monster (2nd Version) #Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls (2016) #Blu and Luiz from Rio 2 (2014) #Kinder Surprise Egg #Um Bongo Purple Hippo #Preston Pig #The Boss Baby New Balloonicles #Lightning McQueen #Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf #Baloo and Bagheera from The Jungle Book 2 (2003) #Zygarde #Mavis the Dracula from Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) #Oh from Dreamworks Home #Peashooter from Plants vs. Zombies #Tsum Tsum #Grimlock, Bumblebee and Optimus Prime #D.va from Overwatch #Weebles (2nd Version) #Arlo and Spot from The Good Dinosaur #Inkling Boy #Rare Wubbox #Judy Hopps the Rabbit and Nick Wilde the Fox from Zootopia #Hank the Octopus and Dory the Bluefish from Finding Dory #Bigfoot the Monster #Tantor and Terk from Tarzan #Spike the Ultra Dinosaur #Shirahoshi the Mermaid #Robot Chicken #Larry the Robot, Otto Osworth and Buck Tuddrussel #Wallace and Gromit Curse of the Were Rabbit #We Bare Bears #Godzilla (2014) #King Kong (2005) #Stuart Little and Reeko from Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2005) #Samson and Benny from The Wild (2006) #Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion Guard) #Swampy (Where's My Water) #Wild Thornberry's Caravan #Roger Rabbit #Mighty Eagle from The Angry Birds Movie #WALL-E #Rapunzel, Flynn & Maximus #Play-Doh Can #Dunkin' Donuts Coffee Cup New Spectacular Fantasy Floats #Cartoon Network #Hot Wheels #Taco Bell Taco Giving Fiest #Delta Airlines It's Christmas Time in the City #Toys "R" Us Twas the Night Before Christmas #Justice League #Target Corporation #Hershey's Chocolate World #KAWS Bus #SEGA's Video Game to the Future #Club Penguin #Animal Crossing #Wublin Island, Ethereal Island and Gold Island with Kayna and Dawn of Fire Monsters #Kipper the Dog #PJ Masks HQ #Star Darlings #Austin & Ally #The 39 Clues #Coca-Cola's I'll Like to Teach The World of Sing #Nickelodeon's Scene of Slime #Shanghai Disney Resort #Littlest Pet Shop #Disney Channel Category:Macy's Parade Studio Category:Development Category:Future Category:Jeff Emery on Facebook